


Indirect Kiss

by Beau_bie



Series: Ever tell you about the time... [15]
Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: Nick is amused that Ellis makes a deal out of the fact he drinks out of Ellis' water bottle, Ellis explains to Nick what an indirect kiss is.
Series: Ever tell you about the time... [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551733
Kudos: 9





	Indirect Kiss

Ellis took a mouthful of water from the water bottle he had found. He looked around at the other three survivors. "Want some?"

"No thanks Sweetie" said Rochelle. "I found some water already" she held the bottle she had previously picked up.

Ellis looked at Coach.

"I've had some Young'n."

Ellis gaze fell on the last teammate. "Ya gon' have some Nick?"

Nick raised a brow. "I didn't think you would offer me some Kid."

"Have it Nick. I jus' thought ladies first. Then I thought that Coach would want some."

"Great. Last for everything around here" Nick grouched.

"Oh my god" sighed Rochelle, rolling her eyes. "Nick, you are such a drama queen."

Nick chose to ignore her statement.

Ellis passed the bottle to Nick. "Have the rest."

Nick looked at the almost full bottle. "You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks Kid."

"Welcome."

Nick put the bottle to his mouth and took a few mouthfuls. He looked at Ellis, whose expression was stunned. He frowned. "What?"

"That's an indirect kiss."

Nick frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"When someone drinks from a bottle and someone else drinks from it it's like, kissing, but not, so it's indirect."

Nick frowned. "Indirect? You really are something Ellis."

"I thought you'd jus' tip it in your mouth from a distance."

Nick shook his head, passing the bottle back to Ellis.

Rochelle chuckled, the conversation absolutely ridiculous but not quite lost on her, for she too had heard of this 'indirect kiss'.

Coach just pretended it didn't happen. The conversation was just too far-fetched. "Let's just get to that bridge."


End file.
